


I Want Every Day to be Like Today

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry and Louis find creative ways to beat the heat after their air conditioning breaks down for a few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Bloodsucker". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bloodsucker/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).

It is so hot outside. Louis doesn't remember the last time he has felt this miserable with the heat. And it’s not just the heat. The humidity is so sticky that even the lightest shirt, and shorts are making him feel like he’s swimming in sweat. It’s not a pretty picture. 

Of course this is the time that their aircon decides to die a tragic death. Louis is just lucky that he was up late reading or the entire house might have gone up in smoke. He tries not to think about it really. But that leaves him and Harry sitting in their sickly hot house trying to move as little as possible for the worst part of the day. 

“We could go for a nice long drive.” Harry suggests. The air in the truck works, and although Louis knows it’s wrong to just drive around, burning fuel in order to stay cool, he’s at the end of his limit. 

“Yeah, get in the truck.” He peels himself from the leather of the couch, and it takes a while because he’s a bit melted into it, and grabs his keys, and a pair of sneakers. 

“Max!” he hears Harry call out to their little collie. Max doesn’t even need to be called twice for a drive, and jumps in the back seat. 

Louis almost sighs in relief as they pull out of the long drive, and he can feel the first wisps of cold air seeping through the vents. “Let's stop for a slushy too.” Louis looks over to Harry, who’s hair is plastered to his forehead, and curled around his ears. His eyes are closed, and he has a slight smile on his face. 

“Sounds perfect.” He nods, but doesn’t open his eyes. 

**

After about an hour, and by the end of the slushies they are still in the midst of the heat, and travelling through the back roads, dry and dusty. Louis’ eyes are starting to get drowsy, and his bum is going numb from sitting. Suddenly they round a turn, and are faced with a massive beaver dam. It spans almost the entire road, and into the side woods. The water looks calm, and smooth save a tiny trickle near the side of the road. Louis assumes it’s a spring which would also make the water clean. 

He stops the truck, and looks at Harry who is also admiring the view. “Want to go in?” He asks. Harry looks at him like he’s lost his mind. 

“In there?” He points to the expanse of water. 

“Yeah, it’s cold water. It would cool us down, and then we could head home. I’m sure Max would love it.” He looks back at his panting dog who is practically salivating at the giant water dish he’s looking at. He looks back at Harry who is biting his lip, and wringing his lips. Harry hates backing down from something new, but this one might be the one to break him. 

“What if there are things in there?” He scrunches his nose. 

“I am sure there will be plenty of things in there city boy.” Louis snorts. “Grass, trees...bugs….” He says in mock seriousness. Harry shoots him a dirty look, but he opens the door, letting the suffocating heat barrel into the space. Max jumps over his shoulder and out as soon as Louis opens it wide enough. 

Louis walks to the edge of the water, and sticks his feet in. As he expected the water is cold, and clear. He can practically see the bottom, even when he walks further into the deep spots. He turns around, and sees Harry standing nervously at the edge, toes barely in the water. He smiles, and sends him a gentle splash. “Come on babe. It’s really nice, and you can see everything.” 

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” Harry says, and slowly comes closer to Louis. His movements are stiff, but Louis can see the relief on his face as the water starts to cool him. Max is happily jumping in and out of the edge of the pool. He could be occupied here for hours. Louis is wondering if maybe they could make it until supper at least. 

They make it almost waist deep before Harry’s shoulders relax, and he brings his hands around Louis’ waist. “I can touch you again now that you aren’t melting.” He smiles. 

“I bet if we stay in here long enough we could actually get cold.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows, and Harry closes his eyes and moans. 

“Yeah, talk dirty to me.” He says, and they both laugh. Louis takes this opportunity to jump in further, and get his head wet while Max barks at their shenanigans. 

**

They last about an hour before Harry is actually shivering on the edge of the water, and Max is passed out cold under the shade of the truck. Louis reluctantly walks out of the dam, and gives a hand to Harry to lift him up. 

“Too bad we didn’t plan for a picnic.” Harry says, stretching. He looks about as sleep as Max. 

“Maybe we can come back tomorrow.” Louis replies. The air conditioning guy isn’t due to come for another three days, and the heat is supposed to stay that long as well. 

“That sounds nice.” Harry replies, opening the truck door to get it. 

They are both still damp, but not so much that they are soaking into the truck seats, and it’s a cool drive home. When they pull into the drive, and get out Harry immediately pulls his shirt over his head. “Leave the shoes outside., they will stink something awful when they start to dry.  
“Are you calling my feet stinky?” Louis places a hand on his chest, and pouts enough for Harry to see. 

Harry doesn’t even turn around as he shucks his shoes off on the open porch. “Yes.” 

“Alright, yes. You are right about that.” Louis replies tossing a shoes so that it barely misses Harry, but definitely makes him jump. He gets a dirty look this time, but only for a second because Harry is focused on his ankle where it looks like a big blob of mud is stuck. “Where did you find the mud?” He asks, walking up closer, more concerned with Harry’s frown than the spot. 

Harry leans down to brush it off his foot, but almost falls down the steps of the porch. “Louis!” He shouts, backing into the old wooden swing. He sits down, and stretches his leg as far as it will go. 

“What is it?” Louis rushes over expecting to see a severed toe or something similar. 

“It’s a bug. It’s attached. Get it off me.” Harry rushes, panic raising the tempo of his voice. Louis looks down at the blob. Harry is definitely right. It’s attached alright. 

“A leech.” He says, looking up at Harry, and Harry’s look of panic increases, and then there are tears. “Harry, come on. It’s just a little bug. It’s not going to hurt you.” 

“It’s literally sucking blood out of my body right now.” Harry says, voice strangled. “How is that not hurting me.” 

“Just a tiny little bit.” Louis tries to talk soothingly, as though he were treating a wounded animal. “Just a speck really.” Harry sniffles audibly, but doesn’t reply. 

Louis touches the leech, pushing around where it’s attached to Harry, and notices that Harry’s eyes are shut tight, choosing to stay out of the procedure. “Aright love. I am just going to pull it off. It looks like it’s almost filled up anyway.” 

“Oh God.” Harry says, putting his arm over his eyes. 

“Ok drama queen.” Louis giggles, which gets him a dirty look in return. He keeps working on the little blob, gently edging it away, trying not to squish it. Wouldn’t that make Harry squirm? Another giggle escapes his lips, and he coughs to try to hide it. 

“What is so funny?” Harry barks at him. 

“You are acting like a child.” Louis laughs this time, he can’t help it. This grown man holding his leg out like it’s contaminated, and Louis is about to amputate. 

“THERE IS A LEECH SUCKING BLOOD OUT OF MY ANKLE!” Harry yells, but as soon as it’s out of his mouth he bursts out laughing as well. They are both in a fit of giggles with Max barking loudly when Harry says. “Can you please get that thing off of me so I can start supper?” 

“It’s done.”

“What?” 

“It’s off, gone. Dead.” Harry smiles a little, inspecting his now bare ankle. “Max has probably eaten it by now.” He tacks on just to see the look of disgust on Harry’s face. It’s one of Louis’ favourite Harry faces, and he’s not disappointed this time too. He gives Harry’s ankle a pat, and stands up, and walks into the heat of the house to find a bite to eat.


End file.
